Finite impulse response (FIR) filters are commonly used digital filters. An FIR filter has an impulse response that settles to zero in a finite number of sample periods. FIR filters are inherently stable because FIR filters require no feedback and have their poles at the origin (within the unit circle of the complex z plane). However, all digital filters, including FIR filters, are sensitive to perturbations in the filter's tap coefficients.
A digital filter constructed as a cascade of two or more sub-filters can possess the capability of lowering the filter's sensitivity to these filter coefficient perturbations. This property is described in J. W. Adams and A. N. Willson, Jr., “A new approach to FIR digital filters with fewer multipliers and reduced sensitivity,” IEEE Trans. Circuits Syst., vol. CAS-30, pp. 277-283, May 1983 [referred to herein as “Adams”], which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A crucial capability for building such filters concerns finding the best FIR filter factors, then carefully scaling and sequencing them. The efficiency of the resulting structure depends heavily upon obtaining such optimal factors.